Field of the invention: This invention relates to the general field of exercise devices, and more specifically toward a golf exercise device that can be used for stretching the shoulder and back muscles. The device expands to a length that allows the user to place the device behind the user's head and grasp each end with the user's hands. The device collapses to a size small enough to easily fit into a golf bag. The center portion of the device is padded for comfort while the user is stretching. Clips can also be included to secure the device to the external portion of the golf bag. The device can hold golf balls in one end, and a net for retrieving golf balls from water hazards in the other. Zippered pockets can be attached to the device to hold personal items such as mobile phones, PDA's, sunglasses, car keys, or the like. Net-type bags with drawstring closures can also be included with the device.
Stretching before physical activity is often recommended. In golf, instructors recommend that the golfer stretch the shoulder and back muscles before teeing off. Golfers with back injuries or otherwise have weak backs are strongly encouraged to stretch so that further injury will not occur to the back while they are playing golf.
Golfers will often use their golf clubs to aid them in stretching their back and shoulder muscles. The golfer takes his or her golf club, such as an iron, places it behind his or her head across the shoulders, and grasps each end with his or her hands. The golfer enters into various positions with the golf club behind his or her head to stretch out different muscles in the shoulders and back. However, Using a golf club to aid in stretching has several drawbacks. Stretching with a golf club can be uncomfortable. While one end of the golf club may be padded, the other end is the head of the club, which is not comfortable to grasp. Further, there is no padding along the central portion of the shaft of the club to rest against he golfer's neck or back. Another drawback of using a golf club to aid in stretching is that the shaft of the golf club can become curved and deformed, especially after repeated uses as an aid in stretching. When the golfer then uses the golf club to hit a golf ball, the results can be unexpected due to the irregular shape of the shaft.
There are devices other than golf clubs that can be used for stretching. For example, a metal, wood, or plastic bar that is not used for golfing could be placed behind the golfer's head, across the shoulders, and grasped at each end to aid in stretching. However, this bar would not collapse down into a smaller, more convenient size when not in use. Placing the bar with the other clubs could damage the clubs or, at a minimum, unnecessarily clutter the golfer's bag. Also, the bar could not hold additional golf balls, contain a net for retrieving balls, or any other attachments that reduce the clutter of the golf bag and increase the convenience of the device.
Thus there has existed a long-felt need for a device that can be used for stretching before or while playing golf. It should collapse to a smaller size so that it can fit into a golf bag or clip onto the side without unnecessarily cluttering the golfer's bag or disrupting the enjoyment of the game of golf. The device should have the ability to carry additional golf balls and retrieve golf balls from water hazards. An attachment should be included with the device to hold the golfer's other personal accessories, such as keys, mobile phone, and sunglasses.
The current invention provides just such a solution by having a golf exercise device that can be used for stretching the shoulder and back muscles. The device expands to a length that allows the user to place the device behind the user's head and grasp each end with the user's hands. The device collapses to a size small enough to easily fit into a golf bag. The center portion of the device is padded for comfort while the user is stretching. Clips can also be included to secure the device to the external portion of the golf bag. The device can hold golf balls in one end, and a net for retrieving golf balls from water hazards in the other. Zippered pockets can be attached to the device to hold personal items such as mobile phones, PDA's, sunglasses, car keys, or the like. Net-type bags with drawstring closures can also be included with the device.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto. The features listed herein and other features, aspects and advantages of the present invention will become better understood with reference to the following description and appended claims. The accompanying drawings, which are incorporated in and constitute part of this specification, illustrate embodiments of the invention and, together with the description, serve to explain the principles of the invention.